Laufey (Earth-199999)
| Death = | Quotation = We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father. You'll get what he came for: war, and death. | Speaker = Laufey | QuoteSource = Thor (film) | HistoryText = Laufey is the ruler of the Jotuns (Frost Giants), probably leading fellow Jotun leader Ymir's forces following the latter's defeat at the hands of Thor. At one time he led a force of Jotuns against the people of Earth, but was eventually opposed by the Asgardians who had taken up a protective role over humanity. Despite wielding the Casket of Ancient Winters, Laufey and his people were beaten back, first from Earth, and then in their home realm of Jotunheim. Odin granted them mercy, but stripped the relic from them before declaring a truce and returning to Asgard. Centuries later, several of Laufey's people breached the vaults of Asgard and attempted to steal back the Casket of Ancient Winters. This transgression incited the wrath of Thor, who in turn led a counter-attack against the jotuns, involving several of Thor's friends including Laufey's estranged son Loki. Laufey opposed them, but mindful of the ancient truce, and with the amassed forces of the Jotuns surrounding the sextet of Asgardians, he dismissed the intruders. Thor however, was baited by the heckling of a Jotun and attacked anyway. Although the Asgardians could easily outmatch the giants in isolated fights, Laufey turned the tide against them when he summoned a monstrous ice beast. He and his people beat the Asgardians back to their portal and stood ready to destroy them altogether when Odin arrived to intervene. With accusations of the truce having been broken from both sides, Laufey declared war, but could only watch as Odin drew his people back to Asgard. Some time later, Loki returned to Jotunheim and approached Laufey with a proposal that would reunite him with the Casket of Ancient Winters. Accepting the bargain, the allowed Laufey to enter Asgard with several of his people and move through the city unnoticed. Laufey entered Odin's bedchamber and was poised to kill the sleeping Asgardian when Loki double-crossed him, striking him down in a surprise attack of his own and killing him. | Powers = As a Jotun, Laufey possesses a range of abilities inherent with his race: *'Superhuman strength:' Laufey's giant size grants him a very high level of strength. *'Durability:' Laufey is highly resistant to physical injury. *'Longevity:' Laufey's lifespan is far greater than that of a human. He was depicted in appearances more than a thousand years apart, yet without showing much sign of age in that time. *'Cold manipulation:' Laufey's body can dissipate heat energy in his near vicinity, giving him a freezing touch that can harm an Asgardian. He can use this ability to shape rudimentary crushing and impaling weapons from ice. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly the Casket of Ancient Winters | Transportation = | Weapons = Various ice weapons formed as needed by Laufey's freezing abilities. | Notes = * Colm Feore portrays Laufey in Thor. | Trivia = * The actor who portrays Laufey, Colm Feore, would later portray Donald Menken in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Лафей (199999) Category:Cryokinesis Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Laufey Family Category:Jotunheim Monarchs